striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheena
Shîna |Debut= Manga: Chapter 1 Game: Strider (NES) |Voice Actors= |Gender= Female |Hair Color= Black |Eye Color= Black |Nationality= Unknown |Affiliation= Striders |Strider Rank= A Wada, Tatsumi (Novmber 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 8. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. |Weapon= 10 mm submachine gunWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 16-17. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., handgun |Fighting Style= }} Sheena ( ) is a character exclusive of the Strider Hiryu manga and its NES adaptation. Her role in both versions differ slightly, but is basically the same. Sheena is a female Strider who has been friends with both Hiryu and Kain since training school, and was often teamed with them on missions. Contrasting Kain's more easy-going attitude, Sheena is shown distant, silent and serious most of their time together. When around Hiryu, however, she becomes more effusive and expressive, for example being overly happy and relieved when they meet in Kazakh. She's a very capable fighter and prefers to use firearms, specially a submachine gun, which she's shown handling with ease. While Hiryu teases her saying that she and Kain make a good coupleWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 57. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., in truth Sheena has harbored feelings for Hiryu and kept them secret. She is finally able to tell Hiryu how happy she was at having seen him for one last time on her deathbed.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 68. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Story Manga Both Sheena and Kain were assigned a mission on the Kazakh Federation to support the Rebel Army, and assist to one of their meetings. During the sudden assault from the secret police, she comes to Kain's help just as he was being chased by an armored Stealth Chopper, shooting it down by aiming at its tail rotor. Shortly afterwards though, Kain is captured by the enemy. Sheena stays undercover in the city to plan Kain's rescue, and is relieved when Hiryu appears, having come out of retirement and send to help in the rescue (while keeping his orders to kill Kain a secret). Together, they capture the chief of the Secret Police and get Kain's whereabouts out of him. With the captured chief and the unconscious Kain retrieved, they decide to take shelter in one of the Rebel Army's safe houses. After a short talk with Hiryu, Sheena notices Kain has just awakened. Not realizing Kain's odd behavior, she reacts late when he attacks her with his Cypher, wounding her in the arm. Hiryu takes on the brainwashed Kain and both battle outside for a while, until Sheena attempts to stop Kain. Kain throws her into the ground and, before Hiryu could do anything, fatally injures her. After taking care of Kain, Hiryu goes to Sheena's place, but she's already beyond salvation. With her last strength, she tells him she thought they'd never see each other again, and how glad she was they did. The next day Hiryu and Kain bury her, and Hiryu swears to take revenge, cutting his ponytail and leaving it on her grave. Strider (NES) After dealing with the brainwashed Kain, Hiryu asks Sheena to look over him as he leaves to deal with the ZAIN Terminals. Eventually, the recovered Kain escapes her surveillance and leaves the Blue Dragon. Sheena leaves shortly after on his pursuit, preocupied for his unhealed wound. Some time later, Hiryu finds her within the Strider Headquarters, in an area connected with The Syndicate's base in Los Angeles. Fatally injured, she asks Hiryu to find Matic (apparently the one who injured her) and get revenge for her, and then dies. Coverage of the Japanese version in magazines stated Sheena was Kain's "lover" ( )Staff (October 1988). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Marukatsu Famicom, Pg. 24, but this is not reflected in either the manga nor the game. Skills and Abilities As an A Class Strider, Sheena has considerable fighting skills, but appears to favor the use of firearms over melee weapons. She's seen handling a submachine gun with ease, and also possess a handgun she uses to threaten the captured chiefWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 55. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. She's also fast and agile, moving and jumping across rooftops with no difficultyWada, Tatsumi (Novembr 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 17. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. In battle, she's quick to analyze her enemies and adapt her strategy accordingly. While a capable agent, however, Sheena is overshadowed in physical strength and speed by both Hiryu and Kain, being unable to keep up or restrain a brainwashed Kain, a fact which ultimately led to her death. Gallery Sheena-fullbody.png Sheena_nes_art.png|Official Famicom art Sheena intro.png|As seen in the NES intro Sheena_nes_sprite.png|NES Sprite Strider FC Sheena sheet.png|Unused and slightly altered sprite set from the Famicom prototype References Category:Characters Category:Striders Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters